


The Saving Blade

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, BAMF!Noctis, Badass Noctis, Competent Noctis, Gen, Noctis does the saving, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: This shouldn’t have happened. He knew they shouldn’t have split up. Nothing ever goes right when you split up, especially when someone ends up alone.Kinkmeme Fill: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6413585#cmt6413585





	The Saving Blade

This shouldn’t have happened. He knew they shouldn’t have split up. Nothing ever goes right when you split up, especially when someone ends up alone. Of course that person ended up being Noctis.

 

They were infiltrating a Niflheim base and the facility was locked tight with the only way in being from above. The plan was for Noctis to find a vantage point above to warp to and find a way for the rest of them to get inside. Gladio was against the idea, but caved when Ignis agreed it was their best shot. Niflheim was terrorizing the nearby families and had to be stopped.

 

It was going smooth at the start. Noct found a vantage point and safely warped into the base without getting hurt or getting caught. That was when the alarms started blaring and the search lights focused. Noctis tensed, but they didn’t focus on him. They focused outside the base.

 

On Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto.

 

‘Not good, not good…’ Noctis thought anxiously, while trying to keep his head. He was on his own now. It was time for him to step up to the plate and rescue them for a change. He warped to a wall and kept to cover, silently tracking where his friends were being taken. He could hear questions being asked, mostly surrounding where he was, and knew things were about to get even more tricky. They were on high alert for him. A sneak attack would be hard.

 

Well. If they knew he was coming, he might as well give them what they want.

 

After about 5 minutes of planning, he got into position. They were being kept against a wall of a wide open space, perfect for a trap. They were cuffed to each other; Ignis and Prompto on the sides with Gladio in the middle, their solo hands locked to the floor. If he wanted to get to his friends, there was only one way to do it. Fight.

 

He moved his way from back to front. First he silently took out the back snipers on the ledges, where no one but the next shift would notice them missing. He then moved to the MT’s manning the turrets, the middle snipers, and the patrols. Each warp took energy he didn’t have to spare, but he had to keep moving. He was the only one who could help them now. Stopping to take an Ether, he counted there were thirty or so MT’s, two mechs, and the man currently interrogating his crew left. There was no one else he could take out without alerting the whole base, so it was time to move.

 

He went for the mech units first. He warped to the unit closest to him, breaking one of the legs and leaving it ready for the kill. Finishing it off with his Engine Blade, he quickly warped to the next unit, using it for cover from the MT’s shooting at him while destroying it at the same time. Two mechs down. Thirty enemies to go.

 

He warped to a vantage point, phasing out of the way of bullets while taking a second to relocate his friends. They were still at the back wall, but now with MT’s pointing a gun to each of their heads. He had to save them. He was their King, and them his Crownsguard. Not only that, but his brothers. His lifeline.

 

He did what he could to round up the MT’s and threw a lightning spell, incapacitating or killing most of them. Picking off the rest while dodging attacks, only a few were left. Finishing them off with a few sloppy warp-strikes, he was almost done. All that was left was the lone man.

 

“Now, Prince Noctis, what will you do?” Loqi asked as he walked towards his friends still chained to the ground. He pulled a gun and held it to Prompto’s head. They looked just as pissed as he was.

 

_ Oh come on, Loqi’s here?  _ Loqi himself isn’t much of a problem, especially without any mechs or backup, but the Imperial could fire his gun faster than he could warp over. Not to mention how worn-out he was after fighting the entire base by himself.

 

He had to think of something, and fast. Summoning an Astral would take too long, Loqi could shoot the gun and run before the hit could go off. 

 

Noctis looked to his retinue. They had their tough facades on, but he could tell they were worried. Knowing them, they were probably more worried about him than themselves though. They had to be uncomfortable like that too, with their wrists shackled together. 

 

Wait.  _ Wrists! _

 

Knowing what he had to do now, he slowly started his  ~~ hopefully ~~ perfect 2-step plan.

 

Step 1: Distract Loqi. Get his mind off you being a threat.

 

“Hey Loqi! Fancy seeing you here.” He yelled as he walked to one of the downed mechs. He leaned casually against it. “Is your job title ‘Supreme Annoyance of the Prince’? ‘Cause that’s all you do.” Slowly, he hid his hands behind his back. He had to summon his daggers without being scene.

 

“You insolent brat! Do you not see the situation you are in right now? There’s nothing you can do!” Loqi yelled. He turned towards Prompto, keeping the gun pointed at him but leaving his wrist exposed to Noctis.  _ This was his chance. _

 

Step 2: Fight. Save them.

 

Quickly summoning the daggers, he aimed and threw them like throwing knives. Hearing a scream and a gun clattering to the floor, Noctis knew his plan had worked. Summoning his blade, Noct ran towards the Imperial who was reaching for the lost gun. Warping to it and kicking it away, the Prince held his blade to the man’s throat.

“Now what will you do, Prince Noctis?” Loqi snarled, clutching his bleeding wrist, before saying “The Empire knows your every move, and we will wi-” and getting knocked out from an Engine Blade to the head. Stepping over Loqi’s unconscious body, Noctis ran over to his retinue, cutting through their chains. “You guys okay?” He asked, before being swept up in a hug from Prompto.

 

“Dude! That was so badass!” Prompto yelled, squeezing his friend tighter. “You took out a whole base all by yourself!” Noctis felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Ignis. “Indeed you did. We didn’t doubt you for a second.” Noct hid his face in Prom’s chest at the praise. The gunner just laughed, and said “Well, I think the big guy was looking a little worried.”

 

“Knock it off, I knew he could do it.” Gladio said, walking up to Noct and rubbing his head. “Who do you think taught him?” Huffing out a laugh, Noctis untangled himself from the blonde and looked between his crew, meeting their eyes.

 

“This… could have gone really badly, couldn’t it.” Noctis shuddered and looked down, everything suddenly hitting him at once. Oh Gods, what if he had missed his knife throw? What if Loqi shot them? What if-

 

“Stop thinking so much.” “Everyone is fine, your highness.” “It’s okay bro, we’ve got you.”

 

They had wrapped him in the middle of a group hug.

 

“Heh, what a sight we make. Four dudes hugging in a destroyed military base.” Noctis joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Would you shut up and enjoy this for one second.” Gladio growled. 

 

Noctis let out a bone-deep sigh, the world slowly fading. And well, if Noctis passed out, at least he was surrounded by his favorite people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative dialogue between Noct and a defeated Loqi: Had it not been for the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you   
> (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)


End file.
